Saving Astrid
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: my ending to the battle scene. puts Astrid in Hiccups position but she doesn't lose a leg and Toothless has a mate


Saving Astrid

**Astrid's POV**

This was it, the day that we are lead to the dragon's island to destroy their "controller". Of coarse it was only our younger generation flying, seeing as we were the only ones that could. Our elders would be fighting by land. Hiccup and I were leading the group on Toothless and his female mate, Adeline. The others would flank us in the mission and they knew where to aim and what to do.

"In a few hours we will be hero's!" exclaimed Hiccup, lying down on the grass beside me. Across from us two other couples sat, Toothless and Adeline who were eating fish and Snotlout and Ruff. "they make the strangest pair." I whispered in his ear and he laughed, relieving the tension in the air around us.

That night as all of our tribe sat around the fire the elders told us that they would be on the opposite side of the island then we would, so as not to disturb our dragons. When they told us that most of us went wide-eyed, me as well, no parental supervision or help.

"That's just like letting us stand in front of it, waiting to be attacked." Whispered Tuff. In my ear. It sent shivers down my spine to think about that so immediately after the feast was over Hiccup walked me home and I went strait to bed.

The next morning I was awakened by a nock at the door, it then burst open and my mother and Adeline came walking in. "Hi mum, hi Addy" I added when she jumped up onto my bed to lick my face. "Get dressed little warrior Hiccup and the others are waiting for you and Addy to get on the boat. So that we can leave." My mum explained. She handed me a coat of armor and told me that the others had theirs like mine too. She told me that it would protect me in battle.

We soon boarded the ships, all of us were so nervous, we had seen the beast before and it would be no easy battle that was obvious. As I stared off of the side of the ship two familiar hands covered over my eyes and behind me came a loving "Guess who?" which made me laugh, a laugh that I needed. When I pulled his hands away I flew around to face him soon to find that his lips were smooth and soft against mine. "All right that's enough, we already have a pair of Viking lovebirds on the ship." We heard Stoic say.

The trip was long to say the least, we road into the night, and Stoic told us that we would reach the island by supper time the next day. That night every time I closed my eyes I would see the same image of that… thing snapping one of its own into its mouth and roaring loudly. So I found my way over to Hiccup's. "Can I sleep here tonight, I'm pretty sure that if I stay in my room I'll have nightmares." I asked him. "Sure, I've been having trouble sleeping too." He whispered back, pulling me into the covers and his arms. All that I could think of was how warm and muscular his arms were around me, that was my last conscious thought that night.

The next day at supper time we ate and prepared to fight. "do you think our dragons are as nervous as we are right now?" asked Tuff. "Probably" Hiccup and I said in unison looking at each other and then to the dragons. They were circling in a flanked formation around the table and they had no response to fallen food like they usually did.

When we docked the first thing that we heard was the clinking of metal as our elders hauled off armor and catapults and swords also shields and giant hammers. They left us with farewells and from our parents strained goodbyes. "Goodbye for now my sweet Astrid, I will see you again when you have defeated this thing and become a Viking legend." My mother said, her voice catching and a tear filling her eye as she kissed my forehead.

Soon after they had gone to the other side of the island, I could tell that it would take at least an hour for them to all walk back on foot. So we were stuck, all alone with nothing but a shield, sword, and dragon each. As we mounted each dragon I could see the look of fear and adrenaline in every one's eyes, they were ready to fight but also ready to hide.

The flaming rock that would start the fight was fired into the air with a loud _woosh_. It lodged itself into the rock of the island. It was silent for a moment and then a _crack_ formed in the rock setting thousands of dragons to the sky as it opened a huge hole in the side of it.

It was then silent, agonizingly so, and then an ear splitting _ROAR_ hit all of us like a blast of hot air. It startled me and looking around it did everyone else too. "come on." Hiccup said behind me. We lifted of the ground with ease just like any other day but today was different, today we could lose our lives. I looked around and Hiccup was low with determination on Toothless's back, the twins were fighting and the other two boys looked as if they were going to pee their pants.

Another large roar came thundering out of the cave, followed by several large rocks. And then suddenly the beast's head burst out of the hole. Its eyes were small and it had six of them. Its mouth was huge though and it looked like it had about two thousand teeth. Its huge body came out next, sending rock flying every where. It roared once more and looked around, it soon spotted us and spread its wings.

Another flaming rock tumbled out of the sky, hitting it in the back of the head. It folded its wings to its side once more and looked around, trying to see what had just hit him. He roared again, perhaps louder and swished his tail, sending rock flying into the air. One flew a few feet from me, it instead hit Toothless's tail sending him and Hiccup to make a hasty retreat behind a rock to hide. "Hiccup!" I shouted and was answered by the normal roar from Toothless._ Their fine, thank god._

Soon after the others were downed as well so that I was the only one still hovering over the great beast. From the rock where they were hiding I heard Ruff. And Tuff. Shout in sync "Make it fly!" _of coarse,_ I thought _if I make it go high enough I can disappear and hit it down from the clouds_.

I finalized the plan in my head and prepared myself for what was about to happen. To get its attention I through my shield with all my might, hitting its eye and making it roar again. "if you want me your going to have to earn it!" I shouted to it throwing my sword at it to, it lodged in its wing making him roar in fury.

My adrenaline was high and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. I took of into the clouds with the great beast following me as we went. I soared through the clouds just like that time on Toothless but this time the clouds were black and evil was following me into them. I heard its roar and veered to the right as a string of brilliant fire shot out of where I just was. I zoomed up again higher so that it was farther below me.

I told Adeline to aim a fire-shock at it. I saw it fly forward and heard the impact and the roar but I didn't see the huge tail of the beast swing up and pass a few feet below me. another fire-shock was fired it hit it again. And then suddenly I was staring into the blood red eyes of it, my stomach clenched, my muscles tensed, and I screamed very loudly in fear.

It flew up and as it did so Adeline followed, aiming again she hit its wing. Aiming again she hit its other one. It began veering to the left, trying to stay upright. It let out a roar and began spitting fire in every direction. Surrounding us with flame. We flew higher to avoid the flames but they rouse as well. We soon reached the top of the cloud barrier and I could tell that everyone could see me at this point.

What I didn't realize was what was about to happen. Suddenly a huge whooshing sound got my attention, and as I turned around I saw a huge tail swing towards me, I heard a sickening slapping sound and I blacked out.

**Hiccups POV**

As I watched I saw the flames raise with them and then I saw it. The tail of that overgrown dragon swung up and knocked Astrid off of Adeline. "OH NO!" the twins shouted in unison. She began to fall motionlessly back to earth. Quickly Adeline bolted after her but I saw nothing else, for they were engulfed in flame.

I didn't even notice when the great beast came crashing into the water, drowning unconsciously. Toothless's ears flopped when he did not hear the roar of his mate, I could not find mine ether. As we looked I heard the cheers of a thousand Vikings shouting,_ they must not know_. I thought mournfully. As I hopped down from the rock I spotted something over a near hill move, and saw a black tail. "Come on I think I saw Adeline!" I shouted up to the rest of them.

Toothless was the first one over to them, he roared quietly, motioning for us to come. I ran up the hill to see only Adeline lying uninjured on the ground. I quietly walked over to her and rested my hand on her head, I could still hear the cheering and a tear welled in my eye. Her eyes were sad as well and when everyone reached the peak they began to cry as well.

Soon after I was still sitting with her, she looked like she was waiting to do something but she was waiting for someone. She soon looked bored and called Toothless over. She began to chirp in his ear and his usually half closed eyes grew large and bright. And then she unraveled her wings to reveal a badly injured, unconscious Astrid. My jaw dropped as I studied her. Her forehead had a large opening in it and her neck and arm had burn marks on them. I picked her up and held her closely to me. she felt light and limp in my arms.

I was dreading this moment. I heard the loud familiar noise of happy Vikings In the distance. When my father came into view he shouted at me "Well done Hiccup how did your team do it!" "We didn't Astrid did." I answered, a tear welling in my eye, thank god he hadn't seen her In my arms yet.

"Well, where is she?" asked her mother. _This is it, moment of truth_ I thought. I stood up from where I was kneeling and turned around. I was greeted by several astonished gasps. And the laughing among Vikings stopped. Everyone stood there in silence until Astrid's mother broke the silence with a loud sob and fell to her knees, Astrid's father came forward to help up and consol his wife.

Soon after her father came and took her out of my hands to carry her himself back to the ships. That night I slept alone, in fact I didn't sleep at all. I hoped that she would be okay, I don't know how I would cope if she were to be badly injured or worse… but I couldn't think of that, I had to get back to the island and help care for her when she wakes up.

**Astrid's POV**

My dreams were hazy that night with no recollection to what happened that day like usual, and my head would not stop throbbing no matter what I did. It seemed like the longest night ever. But what I saw was Hiccup kissing me on the boat and the memory of our first kiss while riding Toothless on a Pink-cloud day.

The only other thing that I saw was a strange moment. It was with him, and he had a silent tear rolling down his check. And for the latter part of the night I could only picture that moment, that one moment. It was what I had never had before… a nightmare. The picture flashed over and over again, faster and faster until I became so frightened that I started to scream in my head.

My eyes flew open to reveal a familiar room, my room. I tried to turn my head but it hurt my neck, I slowly turned my neck and in a chair across from my bed sat Hiccup who was stocking Adeline's head softly. He wasn't looking at me though.

"What happened?" I asked in a small quiet voice. He looked at me, startled and walked over to my bed. "Oh thank god that you are okay, when that thing's tail hit you in the head it knocked you off of your dragon but she saved you, so you have a few burns and a cut across your forehead but I think you will be fine. I don't know what I would do if you had been badly injured or k-killed" he answered, stuttering on the last word. And I was almost positive that he was right.


End file.
